Forevermore: The Brucas Mixtape
by brucas-harmony
Summary: BL. Time and again, they're the changes that we cannot end. As sure as time keeps going on and on. My love for you will be forevermore. As endless as forever, our love will stay together, you are all I need to be with forevermore
1. Chapter 1: If The Feeling's Gone

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OTH and its Character

This is my new story, another BL story, please support this story just like you supported my other story. Thanks. It usually Brooke or Lucas POV. Please review.

CHAPTER: IF THE FEELING IS GONE

_**If the feeling is gone**_

_**Please don't pretend the you still love me**_

As I sat here scanning the memories of Lucas and I made, my eyes catches the one with the three of us, Me, Lucas and Peyton, it's always the three of us, and whenever the three of us happens, one of us always end of getting hurt, I always end that way. I mean I should have known right? Once a cheater, always a cheater. Once a backstabber, always a backstabber. And once a fool, always a fool, do I even need to specify which of that is which. It's obvious right.

_**I can see it on your eyes**_

_**And it hurts to admit it**_

_**I can tell that the feeling is gone**_

How could I not even seen it before, I mean after the school shooting I knew something deep down is wrong, I just probably denying it. Maybe because this time I really do wanna believe that he loves me. That he went for me because he loves me, not because he can't have Peyton.

_**All I ask, is just a little honesty**_

_**Though I know that you're not coming back to me**_

_**You know that I'll do anything to make you stay**_

_**But I just have to let you go**_

_**If the feeling is gone**_

That's why I made sure; I'd even asked Peyton if it's okay? If she still has feelings for Lucas, but I guess that's Peyton for you, she can make you feel she's worth the trust but you never know when she'll stab you in the back. The same Peyton Sawyer from the first part of our so-called triangle of a drama. She would just lie to your face and pretend everything's okay.

_**There's a sadness in your eyes**_

_**Though I try to conceal it**_

_**I can tell that the feeling is gone**_

And then there's Lucas, the clueless one, always the hero on the run, I mean Peyton's personal hero. But I really can't hold it against him right, I should be thankful to him for rescuing the one constant thing in my life, well I guess that's used to be one constant thing in my life, my so-called bestfriend.

_**All I ask is just a little honesty**_

_**Though I know that you're not coming back to me**_

_**You know that I'll do anything to make you stay**_

_**But I just have to let you go**_

_**If the feeling is gone**_

And as I made my way to his bedroom door, all I can hear is the voice of Peyton, Peyton really has the funny way of showing that she's sorry. And as I open the door to reality, well she's seating in my boyfriend's bed. Surprise surprise, I'm here.

_**All I ask is just a little honesty**_

_**Though I know that you're not coming back to me**_

_**You know that I'll do anything to make you stay**_

_**But I just have to let you go**_

_**If the feeling's gone**_

"I can't do this anymore" I told him and I went to kiss him on his head for the last time. And I went to the door.

_**I just have to let you go**_

"Brooke" I turned around looking at me, somehow I don't feel anything.

_**I just have to let you go**_

"I'm sorry" was the only word that follows, funny during our first break up that's the exact same words he utter.

_**If the feeling is gone**_

"Yeah me too", and then I walked out, walked out of my life

_**Stay**_

I'm sorry if some grammars are wrong, English isn't my first language. Please review and give inspiration, I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Before I Let You Go

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OTH and its Character

Thanks for the reviews. Please review. It's a little AU from the show, so just please bear with me. Thanks.

CHAPTER: BEFORE I LET YOUGO

_**I can still remember yesterday**_

_**We were so in love in a special way**_

_**Knowing that our love will make me feel oh so right**_

As she reached her room in Rachel's house, the tears that threatening to fall in Lucas's room finally found the way out of her eyes. As much as she wants to turn around and go back, she knows she has to do it. Letting him go hurts so much. But she knows that holding on would only hurt her in the long run.

She picked up her baby album, it's her 18th birthday. Funny how she let the love of her life goes, on the eve of her birthday. She clearly made a mess out of it. Then she remembers her parent, her so-called parents.

And she never felt more alone now; it seems that everything she cared for destined to leave her. And in that exact moment she broke down.

_**But now I feel lost don't know what to do**_

_**Each and everyday I think of you**_

_**Holding back the tears and trying with all my might**_

He just sat there, still staring at the door. How could he let her walk away? Again? Honestly she caught him off guard. When it comes to Brooke, he always had the right words to say. But now, it seems like his voice went blank.

How stupid can he be? Not following her. Again. He was so shocked, hearing those words from Brooke. He knew that it's his faults. He never let her in. But he never thought that it would hurt her so much. He was just protecting her.

He knew that he hurt Brooke, he have seen it in her eyes during their argument in Naley's wedding. That's why he promised to himself that this time it would be different. But time never gives him a chance to make it right with Brooke

_**Because you're gonna left me standing all alone**_

_**And I know I've got to face tomorrow on my own**_

Rachel's entered their room and found Brooke curled up, her head in her knees, and she's shaking. She rushed over to her friend and hugs her.

"Shh, it's okay I'm here"

"Why does it have to be this way Rach, I love him so much it hurts" she said in between her sobs.

"What happened?" her friend asked her very concerned, she never seen Brooke so broken like this.

"We're done, as in forever" she said looking up and then cried louder.

"Oh God Brooke, calm down, you don't have to this to yourself" she said.

"No. You don't get it. I broke up with him, because I've had enough of him, not letting me in and…"

"And what?" Rachel's asked curiously but anger evident in her voice. She swears that if Lucas cheats on her friend again, it'll be his funeral.

"He kissed Peyton again"

_**But baby, before I let you go I want to say I love you**_

_**I hope that you listening cause it's true**_

_**You'll be forever in my heart and I know that no one else will do**_

_**So before I let you go, I want to say, I love you**_

He knew that the sudden confession about the library kiss made Brooke vulnerable, and he knew he's to blame. He kept it secret, afraid that if Brooke found out, it'll end their relationship.

He never thought he was just prolonging it. If he could take back everything, he wouldn't go back to the school in the day of the shooting. The two important people in his life might still be with him.

How he wishes, it'll all be just a dream, that tomorrow when he wakes up; his pretty girl is beside him.

_**I wish that it could be just like before**_

_**I know I could have given you so much more**_

_**Even though you know I've given you all my love**_

"Screw him Brooke, he doesn't deserve you." Rachel's said very angry at both Lucas and Peyton.

"Come on let's go out, you know there's so much boys out there. You deserve better" encouraging her friend she stood up waiting for Brooke to stand up.

"I love him Rach, more than he'll ever know"

"I know, but that's suck right? He doesn't know what he's missing" she sits back and hugs her friend again. How could someone hurt Brooke like this.

"I'm really tired, I think I need to sleep" she said standing up and she went to her bed. But she just lay there, crying silently.

_**I miss your smile, I miss your kiss**_

_**Each and everyday, I'll reminisce**_

_**Cause baby it's you that I'm always dreaming of**_

He woke up by the sound of his mother calling him to wake up. Silently he prayed that last night never happened. He checked his cell phone, hoping to find any morning message from Brooke, but to his dismay last night totally happened.

How could he ever face the day without his pretty girl? Suddenly he heard a knocked from his door; he rushed in praying that it'll be Brooke.

"Hey, I'm sorry, are you still sleeping" the girl said stepping inside her bedroom.

"No I was just about to take a bath, is there a problem Peyton?" he said, disappointed that it isn't Brooke.

"I heard about what happened between you and Brooke" she said sadly.

_**Because you're gonna left me standing all alone**_

_**And I know I've got to face tomorrow on my own**_

She woke up by the sound of the door closing; she got up with the sight of Mouth calming the furious Rachel.

"Hey Mouth, what's wrong with her?" she asked looking at Rachel still fighting her way out from the hands of Mouth.

"Um, she met some girl and then she went all Kung-fu mode" he said smiling, remembering the fight Rachel got into.

"By the way HAPPY BIRTHDAY Brooke" Mouth said leaving Rachel and hugging Brooke.

"Happy Birthday Bitch!" Rachel joined in.

"Aww, thanks, at least someone remembers"

_**But baby, before I let you go I want to say I love you**_

_**I hope that you listening cause it's true**_

_**You'll be forever in my heart and I know that no one else will do**_

_**So before I let you go, I want to say, I love you**_

"Brooke, talked to you?" he asked.

"Um, actually Rachel went into my house and bitched me and then she slapped me, along all the cursing I've heard Brooke's broke up with you because of the kiss" she said holding her cheeks still feeling the impact of Rachel's hand.

"Oh, yeah. I don't know what to do Peyton, you know how much I love her, I don't know how I'm gonna be able to win her back" he said defeated, he knew that Brooke would never talked to him again.

"I might have a way to for you to win her back"

"Really?" Lucas asked hopefully, at least there's still a way for him and Brooke.

"Yeah, and hopefully I'll be able to get a chance to win her back also. You know it's her birthday today" Peyton said.

_**Because letting love go, is never easy**_

_**But I love you so that's why I'll set you free**_

_**And I know someday somehow, I'll find a way**_

_**To leave it all behind me**_

_**I guess it wasn't meant to be but baby**_

She stood there, shocked. Lucas and Peyton went out of the mall. The mall where she and Peyton used to hang out every Brooke's birthday. She knew that Lucas and Peyton would be together but she doesn't realize it'll be the day after their break-up. They sure didn't waste any time. As she was about to turn around, she was caught by a pair of two blue eyes.

"Brooke?!" Lucas called her, but she ran as past as se could, but Lucas caught her before she got in her car.

"Wait" he holds her like he would never let her go from his grip.

"Let go of me Lucas, I don't want to talk to you right now!" she yelled, she don't care if there's anyone hearing her. She's really mad and hurt.

"No just let me explain okay? That isn't what it looks to be" he was really rumbling, afraid that Brooke would misunderstand what she'd seen.

"I don't care, just let me go!" struggling she's pushing Lucas hard as she could, but the Lucas is too strong for her.

"We were waiting for you okay!" he said.

"Waiting for me, for what??! To slam it into my face that you were together now?!" she's really mad at Lucas right now.

"No! That's not it, will you just listen to me for a second!" he said getting impatient.

"No! Nothing would ever make it okay Luke, whatever you'll say; it would be nothing to me"

"Why don't you just listen for a second!" he screamed.

"Listen for what? Excuses again? It doesn't matter Lucas, even if you and Peyton are together, it's your choice were done remember" all the words she said cuts like a knife to her; she just wanted to put on a brave face.

"I love you Brooke! Why can't you see that? It's you that I want!" he said his eyes almost pleading for her to understand him.

"And then if you really love me Lucas, let me go. Stop hurting me, stop feeding me lies that it's me you want when every time I turn around you're with Peyton. Just stop it Lucas" she said sobbing, she can't take it anymore, she love Lucas but he hurt her so many times and it's really difficult to trust anything he said.

"But Brooke…" feeling guilty seeing Brooke cry, he don't know what else to do.

"No Lucas, just please let me go, please" she pleaded, and then when she felt Lucas loosen his grip, she turned around and open her car, but before she can get in, Lucas pulled her into a passionate kiss, Lucas kiss her as if he there's no tomorrow.

_**But baby, before I let you go I want to say I love you**_

_**I hope that you listening cause it's true**_

_**You'll be forever in my heart and I know that no one else will do**_

_**So before I let you go, I want to say, I love you**_

"I love you Brooke more than you'll ever know" he said after breaking the kiss and walked away leaving Brooke standing speechless.

_**So before I let you go I want to say…**_

_**I love you**_

I'm sorry if some grammars are wrong, English isn't my first language. Please review and give inspiration, I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3: Maybe

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OTH and its Character

Thanks for the reviews. Please review.

CHAPTER 3: MAYBE

**There I was waiting for a chance**

**Hoping that you'll understand**

**The things I wanna say**

She didn't come, I've waited for her hoping against hope that she would show up, but she didn't. When Peyton approach me I knew that she isn't coming. And that hits me, did I lost my pretty girl for good?

And then I saw her, staring at us outside the mall, I could see the hurt in her eyes, I'm sure she'd seen me put an arm into Peyton's shoulder, but I swear it was nothing. And I'm sure by the look in her face that she misunderstood it. And now I know I have some explaining to do.

**As my love grow stronger than before**

**I wanna see you more and more**

**But you close the door**

Will she still listen to me?

Or rather will she still talk to me?

And then she turned around and run, but before she can open her car door I pulled her, I'm not gonna let her walked away from me this time. I need to explain everything to her; I have to get her back, for the sake of my own sanity.

But you know Brooke, stubborn as always. Even though I've explain to her that we we're waiting for her, she still doesn't budge. I know it's my fault, once again I'd hurt her,

"And then if you really love me Lucas, let me go. Stop hurting me, stop feeding me lies that it's me you want when every time I turn around you're with Peyton. Just stop it Lucas"

That's it I knew the time that she uttered those words, I have to let her go. It's not that I don't love her anymore, to give her space, maybe she'll come to her senses and believe that it's her that I love, it's her I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true. That she's the one.

**Why don't you try?**

**To open up your heart**

**I won't take so much of your time**

So I did the last thing that I have to do, kiss her, **one last time**, tell her how much I love her, and then I walked away. Why? Because I knew if I stayed longer I would broke down in front of her. I couldn't control my tears anymore, I ran as fast as I could, I didn't ever heard Peyton calling me over and over.

All I want to do is ran, ease the pain,

I ended up in River Court, how'd I get there so fast? I didn't know. I was hurting, afraid and lost. How could I fight for her when she doesn't let me in? I put my head to my hands, I know now what she meant yesterday during our argument in Naley's wedding.

**Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too**

**Cause I know you'll never do**

**Somebody else is waiting there inside for you**

**Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day**

**Cause I know he's here to stay**

**But I know to whom you should belong**

Two weeks later, Brooke doesn't talk to me, or even looked my way. And I'm hurting more and more each day I spent without her in my arms. I miss her like crazy. I wanted to hug her and kiss her, but I know if I do that, she'll get angrier, that's why I decided to give her some space, even if it's killing me inside.

And then I saw someone following her, as for what I heard it's the new guy Chase. Brooke became a member of Clean Teen, the reason? I didn't even know. Chase also is a new member. And I've heard that he's into her.

I admit I'm jealous, jealous because Brooke's my pretty girl. Afraid because I've heard he's really a great guy. I'm afraid that he'll sweep my pretty girl off her feet, and I'll lose her forever.

**I believe what you said to me**

**We should set each other free**

**That's how you wanted it to be**

"Hey" someone tapped me in the back, and I know without looking at her, it's Haley.

"Oh hi" I just said lamely.

"You okay, I've heard what happened" she said sitting next to me. I know she'll know even if no one would tell her. She can read me like a book. And I know lying to her wouldn't help. So I decided to open up to her.

"Can we go out of here?" I said hoping she'll agree, I know skipping isn't our thing, but if I open up to her, I wouldn't do it here. Afraid that any moment I open my mouth about the topic, I'll brawl like a girl.

"Come on, let's go" she said standing up.

**Why don't you try?**

**To open up your heart**

**I won't take so much of your time**

We ended up again in River Court.

"Wanna tell me what really happened?" she started

"I accidentally told her I kissed Peyton during the school shooting" I said, not meeting her angry eyes, just like Brooke, she never knew what happened that day.

"What?! Have you lost your mind? That's a stupid thing to do Lucas" she hissed.

"I'm sorry" Haley said quickly.

"I know It's wrong, it never meant anything Haley, believe me, you know how much I love her" that's it, I cried like a baby; Haley wrapped her arms around me.

"It's gonna be okay Luke, it's gonna be okay" she whispered to him. She hated the fact that her bestfriend is crying, but she couldn't blame Brooke, she knew she's hurting as much as Lucas.

**Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too**

**Cause I know you'll never do**

**Somebody else is waiting there inside for you**

**Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day**

**Cause I know he's here to stay**

**But I know to whom you should belong**

"She'll come around Luke, you'll see" she said, wiping the tears away from Lucas. She rarely sees him like this.

"I'm afraid Hales, that I would lose her forever" he sniffle, he's afraid of the idea that Brooke would fall in love with Chase. Cause he knew that he couldn't compete with him, that Chase would do what Brooke's wanted him to do, and he'll never get a chance to win her back.

"Afraid of what?" she asked confused

"Of her falling in love with Chase" he said honestly.

"Oh, Lucas" she understood his fears, she talked to Chase and he confesses his love towards Brooke, and he promised her that he'll never hurt Brooke. How can she tell Lucas about this, she doesn't have the heart?

**Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too**

**Cause I know you'll never do**

**Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day**

"I'm afraid that he's the guy for her, that's supposed to be me" he said still tears streaming down his eyes.

"What if he's the one for her Lucas? What if Chase the one she's been looking for? You have to prefer for that possibility Lucas, you've hurt Brooke twice, and do you think you owe her the chance to find what she's been searching for?" Haley said, she really doesn't want to tell him that, she knew that it'll break his heart, but she knew that he must face the possibility of Brooke finding the love she's been longing for all her life.

"I love her Hales, she's my world" he said. And silence surrounds them.

Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too

Cause I know you'll never do

Somebody else is waiting there inside for you

Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day

Cause I know he's here to stay

But my love is strong

I don't know if this is wrong

But I know to whom you should belong

He sat in his bed, after his talk with Hales, he went home, and he sat there just with a picture of him and Brooke in his hands, tears running fast through his eyes. The last comment of Haley hit him like the whole world crushed at him.

"I love you so much pretty girl, and I want you to know, I'm missing the girl the behind the red door" he whispered to the picture.

I'm sorry if some grammars are wrong, English isn't my first language. Please review and give inspiration, I hope you like it. And for clarifications Chase came early in this story, he and Brooke isn't a couple yet. But it's a Brucas story, so please bear with me.


	4. Chapter 4: Tell Me

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OTH and its Character and also the songs.

Thanks for the reviews. Please review.

CHAPTER 3: TELL ME

**There were nights, when I can't help but cry**

**And I wonder why you have to leave me?**

**Why did it have to end so soon?**

**When you said that you would never leave me**

I went back to Rachel's house finding it empty as always, after the confrontation with Lucas outside the mall, I found myself always staring at the ceiling crying. Have I made the wrong decision, the way he kissed me and said I love you was really heart wrenching. But I knew I did the right choice, setting him free.

I just wished that the pains I'm feeling would soon subside. I can't keep doing these things to myself. I need to move on, to get my life back on the tracks. But how can I keep moving on, when the reason in my life is now gone. I miss him so much it hurts.

As if every time I turned around, there are things that reminding me of how we used to be. The places we hang out, the conversations we had, everything reminds me of him.

**Tell me, where did I go wrong?**

**What did I do to make you change your mind completely?**

**When I thought this love will never end**

**But if this love's not ours to have**

**I'd let it go with your goodbye**

Rachel's throwing a party tonight after the game, and I'm not really in the mood for that. But I guess living in the same roof with her, I had to. I was talking with some cheerleaders and there was a knock on the door, I opened it and ta-da! Lucas and Peyton are together with some blonde guy. I really shouldn't be shocked right? I knew it's coming, and I don't have a say to it anymore. Peyton and Lucas, together.

He walked over to me and offered me a drink, but because I'm hurt with the fact that they came together, I pushed him away, again. I see Peyton and the blonde guy talking, and then I found myself walking to them and I kissed the guy. I don't know why I did that, all I knew is I wanted Peyton to know how it feels when someone kisses their boyfriend. But much to my surprise that guy is his brother, what was the name? Oh yeah, Derek.

**Why did it have to end so soon?**

**When you said that you would never leave me?**

I went outside to get some fresh air, and then some guys walked towards me and I chatted with them. I didn't even notice Lucas approach us.

"Can I talk to you?" he said. It's kinda like a deja-vu of the end of the summer party.

"Kinda like deja-vu right?" I said, curious of what was going next. Will he tell me that he was the guy for me again?

"You know, you told me to fight for you right? But you never did" he said. The anger is rising in me, was he that clueless? If him fighting for me means kissing my backstabbing bestfriend behind my back and seeing them together all the time means fighting for me? Hell I wanna know what "not-fighting for me" means.

"And I'm not going to" I said, as always I shift to defense mode, covering the pain I'm feeling.

**Tell me, where did I go wrong?**

**What did I do to make you change your mind completely?**

**When I thought this love will never end**

**But if this love's not ours to have**

**I'd let it go with your goodbye**

"Then I guess I was wrong, I'm not the guy for you Brooke Davis" he said and walked away.

It caught me off guard; I never knew words can hurt you like that. I was expecting him to tell me that he loves me even if I'm pushing him away, but instead his words broke the pieces of my heart, again.

I ran as fast as I towards the Rachel's room, I just sat there tears flooding like a river. I'm not gonna lie, it really hurts. And I knew, that's it; for both of us. And I knew I lost him for good. Probably forever.

**Tell me, where did I go wrong?**

**What did I do to make you change your mind completely?**

**When I thought this love will never end**

**But if this love's not ours to have**

**I'd let it go**

I felt someone sat beside me and enveloped me into a hug, and I knew it was Haley, I looked up and see her looking to me sympathetically, and right there I cried like a baby, into my bestfriend arms I cried the pain away, I mourn for my broken heart.

Haley rubbed my back and whispered so often that it's gonna be okay. That everything happens for a reason.

"Why Haley? Why did it have to be this way?" I sobbed again.

"Why does he have to kiss Peyton? Why did the shooting happen? We were happy before that, why did it have to be this way? I love him Haley"

**Tell me, where did I go wrong?**

**What did I do to make you change your mind completely?**

**When I thought this love will never end**

**But if this love's not ours to have**

**I'd let it go with your goodbye**

I'm sorry if some grammars are wrong, English isn't my first language. Please review and give inspiration, I hope you like it. And for clarifications Chase came early in this story, he and Brooke isn't a couple yet. But it's a Brucas story, so please bear with me.


	5. Chapter 5: In The Name of Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OTH and its Character and also the songs.

Thanks for the reviews. Please review.

CHAPTER 5: IN THE NAME OF LOVE

LUCAS POV

"_Then I guess I was wrong, I'm not the guy for you Brooke Davis"_

**I still remember, the day we first met**

**There was love all around you and me**

**You gazed at me, like the morning star**

**Shining through my life**

God, why did I say that, for a guy like me who wanted the girl he loves, I'm really an idiot? I don't know why on earth I said that, maybe because I was hurt when she told me she's not going to fight for me. And I really am hurt.

I thought when we get back together that, we finally have the chance to make it last forever. And although we've been through some bumpy roads, we held on each other. But I guess life's really after us, from heartaches to another heartaches and another one, until we no longer have the strength to go on.

**But seasons change**

**Turn the sun into rain**

**And love was gone**

**Now we can't hold on**

Or did I push her away from me that she decided to finally give up? And I know after what I said last night, it'll be too impossible for us to find our way back. I hope not.

I don't know what else to do, what else I should do to make it all the way it was before. I can see the hurt in her eyes each time she sees me with Peyton.

Why does every time we broke up, the main denominator is Peyton. I cheated with Peyton the first time; Peyton kissed me the second time. Like I said to her, I always care about Peyton, but she's the one I love. Why does it have to be this way?

**I did everything in the name of love**

**I did everything but the fights went on and on**

**I tried to give in**

**But you keep on breaking my heart**

**Can't we just stop?**

**Make it right this time**

**In the name of love, in the name of love**

Sometimes I wonder, am I in love with Peyton and not Brooke, and I'm just too stupid to realize it? If it is, then why does my heart ache for Brooke when I'm with Peyton, and when I'm with Brooke I'm happy and I never felt the need to be around Peyton. And now I'm starting to get confuse. Whom do I love?

If it is Peyton all along, why didn't I felt jealousy towards Jake or Pete before, the way I felt towards Felix before and the way I'm feeling towards Chase right now?

Am I not really the guy for her? Then why did I make the shot? Why did it go in if she's not the one for me, and I'm the one for her?

**I can't remember the last time you said**

**You will love me forever and ever**

**If this is true, we should make it last**

**And start over again**

I can still see the hurt in her eyes that she failed to cover when I said that stupid words. I wish I could take it all back; maybe I still have a chance of winning her back. But how?

If only I called her when I'm away, if only I didn't went back in to the school that day. How pathetic I am now, living with what could've been if I did all those things.

Peyton's been calling me, checking if I was okay and if I wanted to hang out. I hang out with her just to avoid sitting in this room, because every inch of this reminds me of my pretty girl.

And now, I was torn again. Winning back Brooke and protecting Peyton against psycho Derek, ever since he attacked her, I'm pretty protective over her, others said that because I love her, but I don't really know.

**We need to change**

**No more pride and the pain**

**You'd understand me**

**Cause I understand you**

As I was saving the day for Peyton and I knew I was slowly losing the chance in winning Brooke back. Even though I wanted Brooke, I couldn't abandon Peyton when I knew trouble is ahead of her. I couldn't risk losing another important person in my life.

And the irony is, every time I saved Peyton, I tend to lose the most important person in my life. I saved her during school shooting, and I've lost Keith. And now I was saving her from psycho Derek, would I lose Brooke forever too?

**I did everything in the name of love**

**I did everything but the fights went on and on**

**I tried to give in**

**But you keep on breaking my heart**

**Can't we just stop?**

**Make it right this time**

**In the name of love, in the name of love**

Maybe I should just learn to love Peyton, so I can save her without worrying of losing her. But can I really learn that? Could I really turn my back in my one true love? And know that somewhere along the road, I'm gonna still look back on the road I will leave behind.

**We need to change**

**No more pride and the pain**

**You'd understand me**

**As I understand you**

"Hello?" I said to the other line

"Hey Luke, can I stay the night with you?" Peyton asked me. And I don't really have the heart to abandon her in her house with Derek on the loose. I told her to come over, after our conversation, my mind drifted off again, in another battle.

Why does it have to be Peyton or Brooke?

**I did everything in the name of love**

**I did everything but the fights went on and on**

**I tried to give in**

**But you keep on breaking my heart**

**Can't we just stop?**

**Make it right this time**

**In the name of love, in the name of love**

Please bear with me in this story, I promise you that it's a BL story, I already have my mind of what the ending would be, but before that please have faith in them.

I'm sorry if some grammars are wrong, English isn't my first language. Please review and give inspiration, I hope you like it. And for clarifications Chase came early in this story, he and Brooke isn't a couple yet. But it's a Brucas story, so please bear with me.


End file.
